Pressure-sensitive recording paper is a recording medium that uses the color forming mechanism due to the transfer of electrons between an electron donating color former and an inorganic or organic acid. The paper generally consists of an upper leaf having microcapsules formed on one surface of a base, a lower leaf having a coating of color developer formed on one surface of a base, and an intermediate leaf having microcapsules formed on one surface of a base and a coating of color developer on the other surface (the upper and intermediate leaves are hereunder collectively referred to as microcapsule sheets). The above-described pressure-sensitive recording papers are well known, for example, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,505,470; 2,505,489; 2,550,471; 2,548,366 and 2,712,507. To reduce the cost of producing the pressure-sensitive recording paper, it is desired that coatings of microcapsules and color developer be formed on a base at maximum speed. However, as the web handling speed is increased, more air is entrapped by the web being rolled, and the resulting roll has wrinkles similar to the twisted pattern of a rope. This tendency is conspicuous when the web handling speed is greater than 300 m/min.